


Quick Fuck

by Danagirl623



Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock - TV
Genre: Johnstrade, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Greg Lestrade and John Watson fuck post football practice. Quick and easy.





	Quick Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Using this collection for one shots involving Greg, John, and Sherlock

Greg Lestrade pulled his deliciously sweaty and naked blonde to his firm, clothed body. “Greg,” John Watson whined, as he pressed himself against the older man. “I need to bathe.”

 

“I need your arse, right now,” Greg growled, as he ran his hands over John’s muscular abdomen. “Please, John. Just,” he nipped at John’s neck in between each words. “Want. To. Fuck. You.” 

 

John moaned, reaching back to grab a fistful of Greg’s shirt. “What are you waiting for? I’m not getting any younger.”

 

Greg bit hard at the skin where his mouth currently was, and ran his hand down to stroke John’s hardening dick. “Did you get started before me?” John turned around and wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck, before kissing him. 

 

“I was at practice. You try to pay attention with all those cocks bouncing-” Greg cut John off with a particularly hard hair tug. John whimpered, staring at Greg’s face. His eyes showed all the arousal John needed to see. John rushed to unbuckle Greg’s belt and Dockers. 

 

“Fuck me like you mean it Greg,” John said, struggling to pull the other man’s khakis down. “Fuck me like it’s your only chance.” 

 

“You talk too much,” Greg said, dismissively, pushing his pants down. He pulled his own cock out and stroked it a few times.

 

“Where do you want me?” John asked, panting, stroking himself watching Greg.  Greg grabbed the lube in bathroom medicine cabinet and popped it open. He squeezed a lot out and slicked his cock up. Greg wiped his hands on his pants. 

 

In one swift movement, Greg forcibly pushed John against the bathroom door. John’s body slammed into the hard surface with an audible smack, before Greg was pulling John’s arse to him. “Fuck, John,” Greg groaned, as he very slowly pushed his leaking cock inside John’s arse. John reached up to hold the crown molding around the door frame. John leaned back into Greg’s cock, arching his back for better access.

 

Greg gripped John’s hips, as he forced himself in. John panted, turning his head to bite his arm.  “Sherlock’s going to be so fucking pissed that you started without him.” John managed to admonish, even though it came out more breathy than he’d have liked.

 

“I’ll fuck Sherlock too,” Greg said, with an evil grin, finally feeling his hips meet John’s arse. He pulled back slowly, then pressed in harder. 

 

“Jesus, I could take a nap,” John yawned in a playful manner. 

 

“You’ll need it old man. I plan on fucking you for hours tonight,” Greg responded, biting into John’s shoulder, as he pulled out slowly. John whined, and arched his back. Greg adjusted his grip, and slammed into John with authority.

 

Greg increased the speed with each thrust until he was pushing in and pulling out of John’s arse at a punishing speed. Greg was panting while John was just trying to hold on. “God John. your arse is fucking amazing,” Greg growled in John’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

 

“Your arse is so fucking tight,” Greg said, “fuck. I’m so close-” then cut himself off to tease John. He removed one hand from John’s hip, and wrapped his hand around John’s prick. 

 

“Shall. I. Come. In. Your. Arse?” Greg asked, each word a stroke. 

 

John moaned in pleasure, and tilted his hips to meet Greg’s hand. “You wouldn’t dare!” John panted. Greg continued fucking John’s arse and stroking John’s cock.

 

Greg laughed at John’s offended manner, and stopped stroking John to hold the blonde’s hips again. Greg thrust into them with an audible  _ slap! slap! slap!,  _ biting into John’s shoulder as his come squirted out of him. He continued to fuck John through his orgasm, using his cock to stroke John’s prostate. 

 

“Fuck, Greg, I. Fucking. Love you!” John joined Greg with a shout, and braced himself against the door as he rode his high. 

 

“Fucking tart,” Greg said, with a laugh as he pulled off John’s arse.

 

“I hate you.” John whined, turning his head to see his arse. “I can feel your come dripping out of me.” 

 

“John? Greg?” Sherlock Holmes called from the doorway of their shared apartment. 

 

John threw the bathroom door open. In all the anger he could muster, “Greg just fucked me and came in my ass!”

 

Sherlock cooly looked over John. John was sweatier than before, patches of pink littered his neck and shoulders, and his hair was a mess. Sherlock shrugged his jacket off, and threw it to the side carelessly.  Sherlock’s face was hard to read as he approached John as graceful as a large cat.

 

“So what my dear, sweet, innocent-”

 

“I’m so innocent!” John insisted.

 

“Boyfriend is saying is that Greg fucked him. Is this true, Greg?” Sherlock asked, as he pulled John into his arms. “Oh, you poor dear.” Sherlock cooed, running his spindly fingers over John’s marked up shoulders. 

 

“He practically dared me too.” Greg added, tucking himself away. 

 

“John!” Sherlock asked, tipping John’s chin up to his eyes. “Do you do that?” 

 

“He jumped me!” John defended himself. “I told him you’d be pissed off.”

 

Sherlock grinned. “Poor baby,” he said mockingly, then held his hand up to Greg in a high five motion. 

 

Greg slapped his palm to Sherlock’s with a smirk. “I came in him too,” Greg bragged. “Marked him as my bitch,” He laughed, kissing John on the head. 

 

“You bastards!” John cried, pulled away from Sherlock. “You two set me up!” Greg laughed, and grabbed Sherlock’s hand. Greg pulled Sherlock out of the bathroom. “Oh, I hate you both!” He cried with a slam of the door.

 

“No you don’t!” Sherlock called, with a laugh.

 

“Not what you said five minutes ago,” Greg added. 


End file.
